


2/14 Drabbles

by JustTrashFam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: Drabble collection for Valentine's day, characters not specified, you can just use your imagination.





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Am I being a bit lazy not choosing the characters? Yes. Yes, I am. But imagination is a thing so whatever. (T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶i̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶o̶m̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶.)

Hugging her girlfriend from behind, "So, which one do you like best? Do you like the white ones with the cream filling or the dark ones with the cream filling?

"Oh oh oh! What about the ones with the swirls? They look swishy like swishy swish! Y'kno what I mean? What about-"

"You're rambling again--" she slid her hand into one of her's--"as for the chocolates, they're all good," she said, giving her a fond look.

Pausing for a beat or two, she blurted out "Ok now that is just unfair, like really _really_ unfair ok. That right there should be illegal, how pretty you looked just now, but you know what's even _more_ unfair? The fact that you're so pretty _alllll_ the time!"

Looking at her with amusement, "Oh _really?_ Please _do_ elaborate."

"You're so pretty, even if you were bald, not that being bald is a bad or anything, but even if you were bald you'd still be as unfairly pretty.

"It's not fair you're making my heart go thump thump thumping all the time! You keep making it go all thumpy thump by just standing there!"

"Mhm, and if I do _this?_ " She turned around and wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ok, now you're just being _illegally_ pretty. Like I'm the one who's trying to woo and romance you and everything but why am I the one having the gay panic over how pretty you are? I'm like getting some sorta hyperfocus on how in love with you I am.

"Like I can't even think straight, well not that I was ever straight, to begin with, but that's not the point! You keep making me feel all like mushy and stuff, kinda like uh, baby food or something mushy like that."

"Well, you don't need to try to woo and romance me, you've already done plenty with how adorable you are with your rambling."

"Look look, you're being unfairly pretty again! I feel like I'm turning into that mushy baby food like stuff!

"Wait wait! You distracted me with your unfairly pretty self! You still haven't answered which chocolate you liked the best!"

"I told you that all of them were good."

"That's not telling me which one you liked the best! C'mon! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Well, I'm not sure if this counts." She pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "But I think that this one is the best."

"Ok, now you're just being _extremely_ unfair, like super unfair. I didn't even think about doing that! I could've done that and I would be able to woo you even further but you already did it and I feel all mushy and stuff!"

"Oh, I'm already wooed enough by you, the chocolates are all good, but you're the best."

"Ok, that is just unfair, you're already making me be in a constant state of gay panic and now you're adding even more to it!

"Anyway, anyway! I want repayment from you being so unfairly pretty and making me feel so mushy inside! The only form of payment I'm going to take are kisses! So hurry hurry hurry and pay up!"

"If the payment you're taking is in kisses then I'm very rich because I'm still going to have plenty to give no matter how much I spend on you."

"Unfair unfair! I was the one trying to do a charismatic flirt! But you just used it against me and made an even better pick up line! I demand more payment for this!"

"Of course, and I'll always have plenty left over to give you no matter what."


	2. Sunflowers

As he strode through the field of sunflowers, feeling the sunlight on his face with the cool breeze. He reached the open space, surrounded by bunches upon bunches of sunflowers, and another person waiting there.

"Did you wait long?" He smiled and sped up towards them.

"It's fine." They pulled him into a hug, fondness written all over their face. "C'mon, the blanket's already set up."

Intertwining their hand in his, they led him over to the picnic set up in the center of the open space.

As they sat down, a hand still holding the others', they took a moment to just enjoy the others' company and relish the feeling of sunshine and cool breezes against their skin, while still feeling the warmth from their interlaced hands.

"Well," they took their hand back from him and reached for the basket, pulling out the sandwiches and thermoses for the both of them, "let's have our lunch now, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I call dibs on having the first sweet in there!"

"Oh please, we both know that you're going to have the first sweet even if you didn't call dibs on it."

Munching on their sandwiches and drinking from their thermoses, they eventually finished their lunches and pulled out the sweets from the basket.

"And here are your sweets, you sugar lover." They passed the sweets to him.

"Oh I know I am, thanks," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway," they got up and stretched for a moment, "you stay here and continue eating your sweets, I'm gonna go grab something."

"Alright, but unless you hid something in the field, the only thing you're going to grab are sunflowers."

"Yeah, you're right, but I have my reasons!"

"Sure, sure, but if you're too slow I'm eating the rest of the sweets I left out for you!"

"You're going to eat them anyway! It's fine!"

They went to gather bunches of sunflowers, cutting off all the leaves and cutting the stems longer. They went back to where he was with the sunflowers.

"Hm? Why are all the leaves cut off? Usually, you'd leave two or three leaves near the flower head."

"You'll see why." They grinned as they sat down, sunflowers in hand.

They took two sunflowers, grabbing the stems, looping one of the stems under the other, pulling it over and across. They kept grabbing more sunflowers and repeating the motion. Under, over, and across.

He watched as the stems being looped together started forming a circle. His eyes widened as realization set in.

"You're making a flower crown with sunflowers?"

"You figured it out _just_ now?"

"I thought you were going to make a bouquet!"

"Well, I'm not, as you can see here." They finished the last loop and tied it off in a double knot.

"And now," they got up and walked over to him, flower crown in hand, "my gift to you."

They brushed some strands of his hair behind his ear before placing the flower crown on his head.

A look of pure affection and tenderness in their eyes as they cupped the rapidly flushing face of his.

"Now I've made a bouquet of sunflowers, with one of the brightest sunflowers' here."

"Wh- that's so cheesy, you really-" He sputtered, face reddening even further.

They chuckled at his flustered reaction before kissing him on the forehead.

"C'mon, let's pack everything up and walk through the field together."

"Yeah, but you're so cheesy sometimes."

"Oh I know I am my precious sunflower."

"C'mon, let's just go, you cheesy romantic."


End file.
